Blink of an Eye
by XbuttonsX
Summary: Don't blink, or you may just find yourself missing the most important parts of your life." Gaara finds out the hard way during a mission that blinking isn't the best thng in the world during a battle. LeeXGaara Yaoi Rating due to gore.


urn:schemas:contactsDisclaimer- Do I honestly have to tell you that I don't own Naruto? After so long, you people still don't get that Kishimoto-sensei is the one true owner of such brilliance. Kay, I'm good. It shall contain Yaoi and maybe have some swearing but it won't be that bad. Nothin past a kiss ... maybe. -Shifty eyes- -proud smile- 3 of course then I hear the Death Note beginning and it makes me wanna write LxRaito. Damn it. Why do I have to not be good enough?! I would never be able to portray such a sadistic mind! lol GAARA IS L! -Nods then cries- XD Don't worry. Rating is not by sexual content.

**Blink of an Eye**

_"Don't blink, or you may just find yourself missing the most important parts of your life."_

_-_

_-_

_-_

This was wrong. All wrong. What was he doing here tonight? Why was he letting this person touch him the way he was? Why was he enjoying it?

He moaned in the crisp night air. His deep red hair hung down in his eyes. The other mans black shiny hair was irregularly messed up. His lips grazed the other persons in surprising gentleness. His hand was running up the others back.

"W-what are we even doing?" He managed to pant out. He had to force the words out, enjoying his position under the boy far too much to make a detailed sentence.

"We're ... in the s-spur of the moment?" Lee shrugged. His breaths came in short gasps, obviously enjoying himself as much as Gaara. Gaaras eyes looked into the pale face of the person dominating him. His lips moved on their own accord and found Lees. A tingling sensation in the pit of his stomach made him pull the boy farther down on him. Lee didn't protest and started to move his hand over Gaaras bare chest.

Lee couldn't help but press his lips more forcefully on Gaaras. When he felt the boys tongue move over his lips, Lee allowed him to gain access to his mouth. His tongue stroked every part of the others mouth, leaving a slight taste of cookies n' cream in it. Lee smirked in the kiss.

Heaven. Easily, this would qualify. It was the farthest thing from a regular feeling he could possibly describe. Easily perfect. He closed his eyes to the world and allowed perfection to wash over him in the form of Lee. Complete bliss.

-

-

-

The morning broke through the deep darkness and he looked over to be greeted by his lover. The boy's dark eyes were covered by tired eyelids. He took him in his arms and gently kissed his forehead, his naked body holding him there. The black haired boy looked up with sleepy eyes.

"Hunh? Morning already?" Lee slurred, unable to keep the dreamy tone out. Gaara pressed his lips to the disorientated boy's forehead again and hushed him.

"Shhhh... you should get back to sleep. We have an important mission ahead of us today." He stayed there, his arms wrapped around the sleeping boy for another half hour before quietly slipping out of the covers and into the room. He fixed them breakfast; eggs and bacon for Lee and a rather large piece of strawberry short cake for himself. Lee was awoken to the smell of the cooking food and lumbered out. Gaara was waiting for him with a plate with two eggs, 5 strips of bacon and two pieces of toast with strawberry jam.

"Good morning Gaara-kun" he said upon entering the kitchen. Gaara smiled and held him in a kiss before handing him his plate.

"You need to eat up. Gai-sensei and Lady Tsunade wouldn't want you to lose your cool out there." His voice held a smile. It was warm and made Lee feel welcome. So he sat, facing Gaara, on the sofa. Gaara was facing him as well, but his knees were brought up to his chest. They ate in relative silence, both strategizing for later that day.

-

-

-

_His face reddened, his stomach knotted. He diverted his eyes. How could he be feeling that at a time like now? His eyes shot to the green-clad boy in front of him. Was that the reason? Why? What was so special about him? Why was he asking so many questions? He just had to calm and the feeling would pass. _

_It didn't. _

_'I JUST GOT KNEED IN THE FUCKIN STOMACH! What the fuck am I feeling like I've been shot in the heart for?!' Gaara screamed in his mind as Lee moved in for another attack while his opponent was down. His foot made contact with the side of Gaara's face and the feelings returned again. 'Why am I feeling like this while I'm on the endangered species list?!' Gaara yelled to himself again. Lee's speed was too much for him and he found himself in agony, face down on the ground. _

_"Have you had enough yet?" The green-clad boy asked. Gaara looked at him and felt longing in every part of his body. His eyes clouded over and he felt the breath leave him. One more attack and he would die, why was the boy stopping?_

_"What the hell are you doing? What are you doing to make me feel like this?!" Gaara yelled out loud this time. Lee cocked his head and looked with confusion at the boy at his feet. He didn't understand what the boy was talking about, that was certain. What he did understand was the fear in the shaky voice. He kneeled down to look at his opponent._

_"What are you talking about? I'm not doing anything Gaara-kun. I'm sorry if anything got through. I didn't mean to actually hurt you. Gomen" He said in a confused, apologetic face. Gaara's eyes widened in shock. He was getting more and more confused every second. _

_"What? Why are you apologizing? Shouldn't you be killing me?" Gaara lowered his voice considerablely. He was waiting patiently for the explanation. _

_"What? No! I would never kill you or let you be killed!"_

_"Hunh? Oh my god! It's you isn't it Lee?"_

_Lee nodded. Gaara shut his eyes and slapped himself across the face. He looked at Lee with sorrowful eyes. _

_"Would you care to explain your eureka moment?"_

_"Oh ... Ummmm... You know how I'm such a spazz when I'm fighting someone ... well, if they're better than me then I completely blank out. I don't even realize who I'm fighting. Then I felt this odd jolt in my stomach and I thought you did something to me. But the thing is you do that to me every time I look at you. I'm sorry."_

_Lee was still confused, but didn't ask anymore questions. Instead he just helped Gaara to his feet and they ended the training session. Gaara's face was red and he couldn't look at Lee. He felt like such a fool._

_-_

_-_

_-_

Already noon and they were almost done. So far they hadn't even met anyone. They were starting to get very suspicious. A rustle in the leaves made Gaara jump, clutching a kunai of sand. A small bunny hopped casually over to them. Lee picked it up, looking at it lovingly. He put his hand on its stomach and felt a small piece of paper. His eyes widened in shock and realization. A paper bomb? Why was it always the 'paper-bomb-on-the-cute-little-animal' trick? He tore the paper away and disposed of it. The mission was still perfect. Until another hour passed anyway.

Gaara looked around them. They were almost at their target. Which could only mean that danger wasn't too far behind. A twig snapped to announce the enemy's arrival. Gaara twitched. He could smell them. At least twenty. Ten apiece? Sure they could handle that. If they were just your run off the mill chunin, that is. But if they happened to be more then that... well...

Gaara glanced at Lee, not wanting to let him know just how much danger they were in. He closed his eyes and could almost visualize the ninja streaming towards them.

"Lee-kun... I-I don't think this will be too pretty. Maybe you should go on a head. I'll hold them off. That way... you won't ... I-I..." Gaara didn't know how to finish. Lee just looked at him, understanding the boy's unfinished statement.

"So that I don't get caught up in your attacks." He smiled. "The last time that happened I was laid up for quite a few months. And that was with Lady Tsunade there to help. This time I doubt I'd be so lucky." His voice was light, joking even, but behind his charade Gaara could tell that he was scared. He was afraid that he would never see Gaara alive again.

"Good, I'm glad that you understand." Gaara hugged him and kissed his forehead before pushing him in the direction of their target. "Remember that I love you, okay, Lee?" Lee smiled and nodded, hiding the tears that were starting to cloud his eyes.

"Don't say it like that. It sounds to final. Just say you'll catch up with me in a couple of minutes."

"I love you, Lee."

Lee smiled and disappeared into the trees. A minute later the enemy caught up.

-

-

-

Lee couldn't see his way through. The trees were too close together even if he hadn't been crying. He finally escaped the barrage of trees. That's when the screaming began. Shouts of pain anger and anguish. Gaara's voice rose above the others as he bellowed out his war cry.

"Wretch! I'll crush you like the insect you are!" was all that could be heard from Gaara and then another scream of pain. Lee couldn't help but feel helpless. He had left his lover and friend back there to face the danger. He shook his head to clear it before pressing on again, away from the blood bath. Away from forever.

-

-

-

Gaara smirked as the first few came forward. He was in luck. Easy pray. Pathetically easy. The first one to die was a small man who didn't look like he belonged on the battle field. A quick movement of the wrist and Gaara had him encased in sand. A second flick and the little man screamed. Gaara licked his lips and began attacking more ferociously. They began to understand a little more about his attacks, but that didn't mean they were any easier to avoid. A kunoichi finally got through his defences and managed a weak slap across the face. He glared at her and fear creased over her dace.

"Wretch! I'll crush you like the insect you are!" he roared, sending sand crashing into her, choking her in it. He counted the bodies piling up around him. Only 5 more to go and he could catch up with Lee. Four men attacked in unison. Numbers didn't matter to Gaara. He devoured them in a wave of bloody sand. Their strangled cries for help almost pleasured him. He was distracted for the moment. The moment of weakness in a battle is a very dangerous thing. It is an opening that a skilled ninja could pick out for Gaara. It was the moment he showed emotion.

"One little insect left. Come out come out wherever you are. You can't hide form me. I will end up hunting you down like the slime you are!" Gaara teased into the trees. All was quiet. An almost eerie silence fell. All he could hear was his heavy panting and his heart raging in his chest. He couldn't tell the direction the last attacker was going to come from. Too much blood filled his nostrils. He would just have to wait until his pray slipped up.

He didn't feel the pain until after he saw the dark-haired man in front of him. He went to step forward, but found he was paralyzed. He wasn't able to move from the pain. What could be happening to him? His fingers began to twitch and tingle. He glanced at the man. A pleased expression appeared on that face.

"What did you do to me?!" Gaara hissed savagely. The man began to laugh. Gaara twitched his finger and sand ran up along the mans body. It stopped threateningly at his throat. "Tell me what you did!"

"HAHA! It's poison. The great Gaara of the desert done in by a simple batch of poison. HAHAHA!" The man laughed and Gaara snarled. He heard all he needed to know from the man. He twitched his finger again. This time the mans body imploded by the force. Blood and gore flew everywhere. Gaara let his body drop to the ground.

The man had a point though. The great Gaara of the sand really done in by poison? He felt his muscles burn as they were being eaten by the acid-like poison from the kunai that had been driven into his chest front the man whose body lay everywhere in the clearing. He blinked once and the weapon had launched itself into him. He couldn't believe it. One second. Just enough time to blink.

"Noo! Nooooooo!" He gasped with a bit of his wasting energy. He tried to hold on to conscience just a bit longer. Just until Lee came. Then he could slip away. His eyes began to droop, his breathing became shallow. He knew it was nearing his time. A small rustle in the bush and a small gasp were the last things he heard.

-

-

-

Lee was done. He was finally on his way back. He was running as fast as he possibly could. Then stopped dead in his tracks as he heard a man laughing cruelly. The one word he picked out was 'Gaara'. What could that possibly mean? Had they really been able to get a hold of him? He would never have let them live long enough to speak if they hadn't. Lee ran faster this time, now that his best friend may have been in trouble.

He broke through the trees just in time to see Gaaras pale green eyes close for the last time. He gasped at the sight of everything. The green trees turned red, the gore that lay everywhere, his lovers body dieing on the grass. It was too much for him. He ran to Gaara, falling to the ground beside his head.

"Gaara? Gaara-kun? No! No no no! You can't do this to me Gaara! Gaara, c'mon! Wake up! This isn't funny! Gaara! Please!" Lee cried, holding Gaara's head in his lap. Tears streamed down his young, youthful face. This must just be a joke, he thought desperately. Yeah, just a joke. He laughed a humourless, hysterical laugh and brought Gaara's lifeless body into a sitting position. Yeah just a joke. "Wake up Gaara! I have cake for you."

Nothing.

"It's strawberry shortcake."

Again nothing.

Lee broke down, bringing his head down to rest on Gaaras. "Just a joke, just a joke." He rocked back and fourth, cradling Gaara in his arms.

"I need to get you to see a doctor or something. You don't look to healthy Gaara-kun."

Lee stood, placing Gaara on his back. This was all wrong. This shouldn't be happening. They had just had sex that night. He wasn't allowed to just die like that!

-

-

-

Lee brought him to a small clinic in the town that had been their 'target'. Now it was just the place where Gaara would be pronounced dead. Dead on arrival. Gone forever. Lee couldn't shake the memories from his mind. Worst of all, he still had to go back to the village. He didn't think he could face it without Gaara there to help him along.

-

-

-

It took him a few hours to get ready but he was able to bring Gaara all the way back. He knocked on Tsunade's office door. Her voice told him to enter. She had gasped when she saw him like that. He told her what he thought happened. He was given a proper funeral, but Lee began to sink down into a depression. He couldn't bear to live without Gaara-kun.

_A/N- Oh my god. That was more sad then I thought it would have. At the beginning I just thought it was gonna be kinda happy. That was kinda sad though. Well, the only way I can know for sure is if you people are kind enough to give me a review. Anything would be nice. Even a simple 'cool' or 'needs work' would be great. _


End file.
